


First Year

by Anonymous



Series: txt x hogwarts [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, M/M, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Romance, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Slytherin Huening Kai, The Sorting Hat, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: um.... so this is just an introduction to the boys and each of their experiences with the sorting hat, making friends, etc.also i was initially going to use the houses that txt are in but i found that with the house i chose, it allows for my plot to flow better.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Series: txt x hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009281
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to first year yeonjun

Year: 2010 

As a pureblood wizard, there was never any doubt of my acceptance into Hogwarts. Even with this assurance, the day I received my letter gave me extreme happiness. Even my parents were ecstatic. They started to recount their days in Hogwarts.

“Healingie, did you know your father and I met at Hogwarts? The whole school was shocked to find out we were together. I mean, I don’t know why they were so flabbergasted that a Hufflepuff and Slytherin were together. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet the love of your life during your schooling. How romantic!” Mother gushed.

Father just laughed at mother’s antics. 

“I was the Slytherin quidditch captain during my final years, it was honestly one of the best experiences in my life. It led me to where I am now,” Father mentioned.

Father has been playing for the national Korean quidditch team for as long as I remember and mother is a herbologist. As a child, mother would take me with her to her work and would show me how to care for plants. When she isn’t taking care of her plants, she’s looking after magical creatures. She often takes me with her to see them. 

My parents made sure that I was exposed to muggles as a child. It was fascinating to see how muggles lived without magic. It always intrigued me how we lived in two different worlds and that muggles were completely oblivious to the magical world that exists.

\---

My parents took the day off to take me shopping to gather all of my Hogwarts necessities. 

"Healing~ look at this kitten, isn't he just adorable?" 

"Yeah mum, he really is," I smiled at my mother.

"Darling, let's get Healing this one!" she exclaimed at father.

Father just chuckled and nodded. He went up to the lady who was waiting at the register and requested to purchase the kitten. 

"Oh my! You're the famous Chaser!" the cashier gasps loudly.

Mother and I chuckled quietly at her exclamation whilst father looked embarrassed. 

"Uh... Yeah... Um, anyway, the kitten?"

"Oh yes, I am very sorry. It's not every day you see one of the world's most famous quidditch players in your store. My apologies, which kitten were you after?"

Father brings the lady to us and points at the midnight black kitten.

"Ahhh, our little Salem. Not a problem, follow me."

The lady picks up Salem and goes back to the register. Mother puts a few coins into my hands and tells me to go buy us butterbeer whilst they finalise everything for Salem. 

As I return, mum is waiting outside, petting Salem, I immediately give her the butterbeer. I reach for Salem and start to play with him. I feel my mother's fond gaze on me so I look up at her.

"Where's dad?"

"The lady is asking him to autograph a few things for her."

"It's going to take a while, huh?"

"Yep... Let's drink his butterbeer then. He can go get his own later, it can be our revenge to him for making us wait so long," she says as she winks at me.

I nod and together we finish father's drink. A few minutes later, he walks out of the shop looking exhausted. She comes to and asks where his drink is. We look at each other and then laugh out loud. Father looked confused so mother walked him away towards the restaurant where we would be having dinner. She looks back at me and winks. I laugh and together with Salem, we follow.

\---

Both my parents came to drop me off at the platform. I hugged them both and promised to write often. Mother cried and father just smiled lightly although I could tell he was also going to cry, 

"Don't cry! I will write to you, I promise," I say.

"I know you will, baby. I just can't help the tears, our Healing-ie is growing up. Here let me take a photo," she says while sniffling.

She pulls her phone out and snaps a photo of me and Salem. Father ruffles my hair and tells me to work hard and try my best. They hug me once more and then wait for me to board the train.

Once Salem and I were safely on board, my parents left. I walked down the train hoping to find somewhere empty. I find one and take a set next to the window, placing Salem next to me. I stare out the window when all of a sudden I hear a knock. Two boys were waiting on the outside. 

"Hello, is it okay if we sit in here?" the first one questions.

"Please? The other carriages are full," the other adds on.

I smile and nod. They both sit down opposite me. The first one reaches out their hand and introduces themselves.

"I am Wooyoung, this is Changbin. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Yeonjun, likewise."

Over the train ride, I learnt many things about the two and in that short amount of time we became close.

"Yeonjun, you look so familiar, are you sure we haven't met?" Changbin questions.

"We've never met Changbin, but you probably know of my father, Choi Jihoon."

"Oh my god, no way! You're his son?! You are going to be so popular!" Wooyoung cries.

"I don't really want people to find out... I don't want people to like me because of my father's fame, I want to build my own path and have people like me for me." I reveal to the two.

They nod in understanding and promise to not let anyone know about who my father is. I smile gratefully and we spend the rest of the trip chatting away.

...

As we follow Professor McGonagall to the great hall, the three of us try and guess each other's houses.

"Yeonjun will either be a Slytherin or Gryffindor. I mean his dad was a Slytherin but he kind of has traits for both houses?" Changbin says.

"Do you think so? I kind of want to be in Slytherin... but people always think people are evil if they're from Slytherin" I confess.

"No! Not at all! Slytherins are so nice. They're passionate and caring towards those whom they love, you would be an amazing Slytherin." Wooyoung says while Changbin nods in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. I think Wooyoung would be a Hufflepuff, no question."

"Hufflepuff is perfect for him!"

Wooyoung blushes in embarrassment.

"Then Changbin is also either Gryffindor or Slytherin," I add on.

We line up and one by one, each first year is called up.

Changbin is called up first.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouts.

Wooyoung and I cheer along with the Slytherin house members. 

Wooyoung gets sorted into Hufflepuff, just as expected and then I was called up.

She places the hat on my head. It hums in thought.

"I see you want to be in Slytherin. Gryffindor would suit you as well. You have kindness and are quite protective of your loved ones. Hufflepuff would also be good for you. You also have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and always strive for the best. What decision to make though?"

_ 'Slytherin, please... I want to be able to remove the negative stigma of Slytherins and follow in my father's footsteps. I know I want to pave my own way but I also want to experience the life he always talks fondly of' _ I think.

"Hmmm... You are quite thoughtful Yeonjun, I am sure your father would be proud. Okay then, Slytherin!"

_ 'Thank you! So much!' _

I jump up off of the stool and make my way to my house table as everyone cheers. I smile brightly as Changbin gives me a hug. 

Once everyone has been placed into houses, we make our way to the common room. Luckily for Changbin and I, we were in the same room. We get ready for bed and fall asleep with content smiles on our face.

  
  



End file.
